The Tale Of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze
by AaronAuraMaster
Summary: After the Wave mission Naruto started to take his training seriously, With the help from the bloodline giving form the Kyūbi he will become a legend. Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto, Bloodline Naruto. Civil Council Banishing, Elders Banishing, Danzō Banishing, Sasuke Banishing. Paring will be NarutoXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my new Naruto Fanfiction story.**

 **Summary: After the Wave mission Naruto started to take his training seriously, With the help from the bloodline giving form the Kyūbi he will become a legend.**

 **Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto, Bloodline Naruto. Civil Council Banishing, Elders Banishing, Danzō Banishing, Sasuke Banishing.**

 **Paring will be NarutoXHarem.**

 **I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke will get kill that night.**

' **Demon Speaking/Summoning Speaking/Inner Sakura Speaking** '

' _ **Thinking/ Thought/Justu**_ '

'Human Speaking'

 **So Let Story Being.**

 **Chapter 1.**

In Konohagakure no Sato in apartment a boy was resting on his bed he has blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes, and have three whiskers on his cheek, this boy is Naruto Uzumaki the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, he and his team come back from a mission from Wave country. He was thinking how weak he was on during the whole Wave mission first how he frozen up when enemy show up, and how he would get kill when Kakashi-sensei was trap, he and his team was lucky because Zabuza underestimated them if not then they would get kill and also by Haku if he didn't was kind enough. He also know that he was won only because the Kyūbi power if it not Kyūbi he and Sasuke will sure die it made him fell weak to thing he have was safe by the power of the very same thing that made his life miserable.

" _ **Not anymore**_ " He decided he will train very hard to get stronger so he never need to use the power of the thing that seal inside him, with thought he close his eyes and fall asleep.

Next Morning

Naruto wake up he got up from the bed and take a shower, eat breakfast after eating it he look at clock saw its time of his team meeting he decided he will ask Kakashi-sensei for advice he know all his flaws, with that he run towards training ground. After a few minutes of running he reach the training ground and saw his two teammates are already there waiting for their sensei to show up. he was going say Sakura a good morning but decided against it, he known she will properly hit him so he decided to wait for his sensei to shown up, he walk towards near a tree and sit and started thinking on his flaws. " _ **My Taijutsu is really bad**_ , _ **I can't dispelled a single Genjutsu**_ , _ **I only know one jutsu**_ , _**I am really loud mouth and my chakra control is horrible**_ , _**and I get angry easily and also charge blindly at enemy**_ " His two teammates saw Naruto is in deep thought but just shrug it off. A poof sound broke Naruto out of his thought and saw their sensei is here, Kakashi saw his genin team and saw Naruto was in deep thought he decided he will ask him later after mission. "Okay team we got some mission to do" Kakashi said, he and his genin team started doing mission after finishing mission he dismiss them but told Naruto to wait, Naruto look at his sensei.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" Naruto ask wondering what his sensei wants from him. "Naruto is something bothering you I saw when I came you was in deep thought so if you have a problem you can tell me" Kakashi told him kindly Naruto decided he will tell his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei you see after Wave mission I realize how is weak I am, Haku can kill me but he was kind so he didn't and Zabuza because he underestimated ours or we will be dead now and worsted of all I have to use the power of very thing that made my life miserable to defeat Haku. I want to get stronger so I could protect my precious people and I didn't have to use it power again" Naruto explain his sensei hoping his sensei help him to get stronger.

Kakashi was smiling under his mask its looks like the mission was not waste at all at least one of his student started to take thing seriously. "I am proud of you Naruto its look like you decided to take thing seriously, and so I will give you an advice use _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ to speed up your training" Kakashi told him Naruto look confuse how his _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ would help to train him. "How sensei" He asked his sensei "Well the secret of _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ is whatever will the clone learn after it dispelled its memory transfer back to user though you cannot do psychical training with clone you have to do it yourself" Kakashi explain him Naruto nod happily understanding Kakashi smile knowing Naruto is going to get very strong.

"Okay than bye" With that Kakashi left Naruto walk towards the library he knows librarian. She never hate him and always let him hide into library whenever the villagers are trying to kill him after few minutes later he saw library and enter in it when enter he saw the librarian she saw him and smile.

"So Naruto why are you here" She ask him wondering what he is doing here he never came here to read the book because he think they are boring. "I just came to read the books my sensei told it will help me" He told her she nod and let him pass happy that he was going to read books she known it will help him a lot.

He walks towards shinobi section when he reach it he make 100 clones and started reading and also make some copy of important things.

After 3 hours later.

He walk towards his personal training ground, which he find while running away from the villagers with the scrolls he copy from the library he never knew the library will help him this much if he knew he go to library very early but what they say better late than never he reach at training ground and create 350 clones.

"Okay I want 50 of you to practice tree walking exercise you have to stand on tree for 1 hour than dispelled yourself in the group of 10 in every one minute, 50 of you to practice hand-seals until you reach chūnin level speed when you reach at that speed dispelled yourself in group of 10 in every one minute, 20 of you read book of beginner on fūinjutsu level 1 and memorize it after memorizing dispelled yourself in group of 5 in every one minute, 20 of you read scroll on taijutsu style that would suit ours and when you find it memorize it after memorizing it practice the style for 1 hour than dispelled yourself in group of 5 in every one minute, 20 of you read books on history, clans and laws and memorize it after memorizing dispelled yourself in group of 5 in every one minute, I want 10 of you to henge into katana and sword and 20 of you read scrolls on kenjutsu style and memorize it after memorizing it practice with clones that henge into katana and sword for 2 hours than dispelled yourself in group of 5 in every one minute, 20 of you to read books on strategy, rules and how to play some board games which can help to increase our strategic skill and memorize it after memorizing dispelled yourself in group of 5 in every one minute, 20 of you read the book on hunting and skinning animals and memorize it after memorizing dispelled yourself in group of 5 in every one minute, 20 of you read books on gardening, how to take care of plant in the garden and memorize it after memorizing dispelled yourself in group of 5 in every one minute, and last 100 of you to do meditation when a group of clones which is practicing and reading dispelled themselves you in the group of 5 dispelled yourself 5 minutes later so I don't get headache Okay" Naruto order his clone they said "Hai" and started doing their task.

50 clones go towards tree and started walking up down on them, 50 of clones started doing hand-seals, 20 of clones take the book on fūinjutsu and started reading it, 20 clones take the book on taijutsu and started reading it, 20 clones take the on history, laws and clans and started reading them, 20 clones take the book on kenjutsu and started reading them, 10 clones henge them into katana and sword and wait for reaming 20 clones to finish reading the book on kenjutsu, 20 clones take book on hunting and skinning animals and started reading it, 20 clones take the book on gardening started reading it and remaining 100 clones pick up a location and started mediating he also started doing his exercise.

 **3 hours later.**

Naruto was walking on the towards team 8 training ground after finishing his training he decided to find his sensei and ask him to help on his genjutsu, he found his sensei near store and ask him for help his sensei told him that he can't help him with his genjutsu and told him to go to team 8 sensei. When he ask why his sensei explain him that the team 8 sensei is genjutsu mistress and that she know a lot about genjutsu than him and told him where to find her.

Naruto thank his sensei and now here he is walking towards team 8 training ground after few minutes of walking he reach at team 8 training ground he saw Kabi, Shino, Hinata and there sensei he walk towards them. They turn around and saw Naruto "What are you doing here" Kabi asked him Shino nod and Hinata blush when she see her crush, Naruto look at Kabi. "Nothing Kabi I just want to talk your sensei about something I can see she is busy I will come back later" Naruto told them "Well we are going to some mission so can you come back later Naruto." Kurenai asked him he nod "Okay I will come back later, how about 2 hours later Kurenai-sensei" Naruto said to her she nod telling him that 2 hours later is okay with that he walk towards his training ground and when he reach there he sit under a tree started to think what to do.

" _ **Well I will have my clone study all the books on library, First I will focus on chakra control exercise until it reach Jounin level, next I will focus fūinjutsu Kakashi-sensei told me that Yondaime was a seal master and I want to become one as good as him or maybe better than him, next I will focus on all taijutsu and kenjutsu and it help me on great run if I recognize which taijutsu or kenjutsu style they use I can counter it, Next I will focus on genjutsu with the help of Kurenai-sensei at to the point that I able to dispelled C-rank or B-rank genjutsu Next I will focus on medical-nin I know I might be not able use medical ninjutsu but I will learn it how knows it might help me one day. Then I will elements chakra control exercise and finally I will read all the remaining books and scrolls**_ " With thought Naruto get up and create 2000 clones.

"I want 900 of you to read book of beginner on fūinjutsu each 100 of you read pick one level and read it and memorize it after memorizing dispelled yourself in group of 50 in every one minute but level wise from 2 to 9, and 1100 of you mediating when they clone dispelled that is working on fūinjutsu dispelled themselves 100 of you dispelled yourself after 5 minutes okay" Naruto order they give an "Hai" and started doing their task 900 clone pick up the book and started reading it and 1100 clone chose a location and started mediating he decided he will go and see if team 8 done doing their mission or not, he got up and leave towards team 8 training ground.

 **Team 8 training ground.**

Naruto reach the ground and saw team 8 and their sensei is there he walk towards them Kurenai look around and saw Naruto is walking towards them "Hello Naruto" Kurenai greet him team 8 turn their head towards direction their sensei was looking and saw Naruto is walking towards them upon seeing Naruto Hinata blush Naruto reach towards and look at them "Hello Kurenai-sensei, Kabi, Shino and Hinata-chan" Naruto greet them, Kurenai look at team 8 "Okay we will meet tomorrow" Kurenai said team 8 nod and walk towards home Kurenai than look at Naruto.

"So what did you want Naruto" Kurenai asked him Naruto look at her "Kurenai-sensei I want your help with my genjutsu" Naruto told her Kurenai thought a minute about what he said "Look Naruto I cannot help that much because I have to train my team" Kurenai answered noticing his sad face she continue "But I will give you scroll on genjutsu and how to dispelled them and every day I will cast a genjutsu on you which you try to dispelled and correct your mistake is it okay with you" Naruto nod happily "Okay Kurenai-sensei" Naruto said Kurenai give him scroll and some pointers and he left the training ground.

 **At his apartment.**

Naruto was laying on his bed his clone who was reading all the beginner books on fūinjutsu finish it he then recreate that much with extra 100 and told them to read the all books on amateur level from 1 to 9 and 1100 to mediate he left them doing their task. He was thinking about his teammate Sasuke Uchiha and his sharingan " _ **That bastard get everything hand to him because he have that stupid bloodline I hate that bloodline and I hate him very much If only I could some type of bloodline I might get a site in then council and then I can help Jiji more**_ " Naruto thought before he remember the fox inside him " _ **The fox might will help me in this**_ " with that Naruto started mediating while searching for fox.

Dip….

Dip….

Dip….

 **Mindscape.**

Naruto open his eyes and saw he was in a sewer he walk towards the direction he feel the powerful chakra coming from soon he come in front of a gate in the center of the gate there was a paper with 'seal' written on it. " **So my jailer decided to visit me** " he hear a voice he look and saw Kyūbi was coming. "So you're the Kyūbi" Naruto said " **Yes I am the great Kyūbi no Hoko what do you want human** " Kyūbi asked "I want to make a deal with you because you if I die than you die" Naruto told him calmly, Kyūbi look at him for few minutes " **What is the deal** " Kyūbi asked Naruto smile after hearing this.

"The deal is simple you will give me a dojutsu and in return I will try to get you out of the seal without killing myself but you never attack my or any other village I will find a place in which you can leave peacefully" Naruto told him Kyūbi stare at Naruto. " **That's it you want a simple dojutsu and a promise that I do not attack your or any other village and you even give me place in which I can leave peacefully you do not want my chakra, you know that my chakra is the more stronger than what your telling me to do** " Kyūbi said to Naruto who nod "I know that your chakra is stronger than what I am asking but it's your chakra you must work hard to get it and I don't take anyone's hard work like that Uchiha" Naruto told him. Kyūbi chuckle " **You are weird human Naruto Uzumaki and for that I will tell you a secret but after we finish our deal so what dojutsu you want** " Kyūbi asked Naruto thought for a few minutes than look at Kyūbi.

"Okay I want a dojutsu that will have three stages and I will tell you who will it active. First stage will active when the user will have chūnin level reverse or higher than that and jounin level control. It will give user healing abilities like jinchūriki and have all five elements. Second stage will active when the user will be 12 years old. It will give user ability to mix the five elements and create sub elements and can see through any genjutsu and finally. Third stage will active when user will be in life and death situation but the user also have to the second active so even if they face the life and death situation before activating the second stage it will not active third stage directly as for the abilities. It will give user ability to use the medical ninjutsu and can use justu without hand-seals. As for the look it will look like sharingan but instead of tomoe replace it triangle and red eye's replace it with blue okay" Naruto explain to Kyūbi, Kyūbi impressed his bloodline is very good and he think carefully about it, he now that Naruto is going to be very strong maybe as strong as Sage of the Six path himself. " **Okay I will started working on it, it will take 1 week so until than don't disturb me, goodbye Naruto and my name is Kurama and what name you are going to give it** " Kurama said, Naruto smile when he Kyūbi say his name "Goodbye Kurama and I name it Kami no me (God Eye)" Naruto told him before leaving his mindscape, Kurama saw that Naruto was gone " _ **I think I found him father**_ " he thought " **Now I have work to do** " with that he started working on Naruto dojutsu.

Page 9


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there.**

 **Sorry for a late update because of the ban of 500 and 1000 note in India I was not able to recharge my net.**

 **I am looking for a beta reader that will help with fighting and romantic scene. Since i am not that much an emotional type heck I much like Itachi when it came to emotions.**

 **So if anybody wants to help or know a beta reader that can help me please send a message me.**

 **Anyways Let The Story Being.**

 **Paring will be NarutoXHarem.**

 **I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto will notice Hinata.**

' **Demon Speaking/Summoning Speaking/Inner Sakura Speaking** '

' _ **Thinking/ Thought/Justu**_ '

'Human Speaking'

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Next Day.**

Naruto woke up and took a shower after taking shower he make some instant ramen and started eating it while he eating was thinking. " _ **I have to eat something other than just ramen but all the stores refuse to sale me, I know I will use henge (transformation) and shop some grossers and the other entire thing I need. But the villagers know where I live they would attack me and can take my things away and I don't have enough money to buy a house**_ " Naruto thought sadly than he get an idea he _**shunshin**_ _(_ _ **body flicker**_ _)_ to his personal training ground he create 50 clones. "Okay I want you _**henge (transformation)**_ into civilians and go to library and read the books on constriction after finishing reading dispelled yourself in the group of 5" Naruto order they nod and started going to library.

Naruto took out the scrolls and ink he brought from wave country and then he creates 3000 clones. "Okay I want 1000 of you to practice the seal which we learn from the books we read until you can create the seal perfectly when you can do that dispelled yourself in the group of 10" Naruto order his 1000 clones they takes the scrolls and ink and started practicing. Naruto look at his remaining clones he took out some kunais. "I want 200 of you do leaf exercise, 200 of you do tree walking exercise, 200 of you do water walking exercise, and 200 of you do kunai balancing exercise for 2 hours after that dispelled yourself in the group of 20. And I want 1000 of you to do meditate dispelled yourself 10 minutes later after the clones that are doing seal practicing and chakra control exercise dispelled themselves" Naruto order them they nod and started doing there exercise.

200 pick-ups leaf and try sticking them on their body using chakra, 200 walk towards the tree and then gather chakra at their feet and started running towards tree. 200 walk towards the water then gather chakra at their feet and started walking towards water and try to stay on it. 200 pick-up kunai and started to try balancing them on their figure with chakra. He also started doing his physical training. While training he get the memories of the clone which went to library he stop doing his exercise go to a tree to rest while resting he was planning on how to make him an house. " _ **Okay first I need money I would ask jiji for help, next to find a place where I can train and nobody can disturb or spy on me, also where I can grow my own garden**_ " Naruto thought he got an idea he create 50 clones. "Okay I want you _**henge (transformation)**_ intobirds or any other animal but fox and started looking for a good place where I can train and nobody can disturb or spy on me when you find a place like that than dispelled yourself" Naruto told them they nod and _**henge (transformation)**_ into animals and go to find the place he continue his training.

 **2 hours later.**

Naruto was going to Hokage Tower before going he create same amount of _**Kage Bunshin**_ ( _ **Shadow clone**_ ) and told them to do chakra control exercise for 3 hours and left them. He was going to ask his jiji for some money and he knows how to get it he walk into the tower and spot the secretary he walks towards her. She was always nice to him when he was a kid and always gives him a candy whenever he comes to visit jiji. "Kyomi-san is jiji is free" Naruto asked; the secretary looks up and saw Naruto and smile. "Yes Naruto Hokage-sama is free you can go and see him" Kyomi said he nod walk towards door he open and saw his jiji was doing the ban of every kage; paperwork. "Jiji I want to talk to you about something" Naruto said Sarutobi look up from his paperwork and saw Naruto he smile seeing Naruto always make him clam and happy to see that even after village hate Naruto always remain carefree and happy. "Naruto-kun come in and what you want to talk about" Sarutobi said wonder what his all in but blood grandson want to talk him about.

Naruto smile he knew his plan could work. "Jiji I want to build a house for myself, I also have seen a place for it. That place is perfect and I know no one can disturb me, I am tired of villagers attacking on my apartment and stealing or breaking the things that I brought, and I can also create a garden there to grow vegetables and plants I want to grow. But I need your help jiji and in return I will give you the think you want most" Naruto told him. Sarutobi thought about what Naruto said he can see that Naruto brought some valued points and if doing this can make Naruto happy he will help him also he have a person in mind that can help Naruto to build his house. But he also wants to see that what Naruto is going to give him. "And what will you give me in return tell me" Sarutobi asked Naruto smirks.

"Oh, Nothing just the secret to defeat paperwork" Naruto said smiling innocently Sarutobi eyes wielded he quickly grab Naruto at a speed that Might Guy will get jealous. "What is it tell me I will give you anything he return" Sarutobi shot at him Naruto thought for a minutes. "The help and you will tell me about my parents when I became a chūnin" Naruto told him his demand Sarutobi shot him a wired look. "Why when you became a chūnin not now" Sarutobi asked he is suspicious that Naruto know about his parents well least his father Naruto give him a sad smile his heart ache a little in pain when he saw that smile. "Well I have my doubt that who my father is and if my doubt is correct than I know why you hide it from me so that why when I be a chūnin you have to tell me and if I am right than know that jiji I am not mad at you" Naruto told him Sarutobi smile and nod agreeing with him. " _ **Mianto, Kushina you will be proud of him, Naruto grow into a fine child**_ " Sarutobi thought happily.

"Okay Naruto I agree with you when you are a chūnin I will tell you about your parents and I will help you to make your house meet me at the Hokage Moment at 7:00 pm I will bring the man I trust will do the job" Sarutobi told him Naruto nod and smile. "Okay Jiji I will meet you at Hokage Moment and jiji the secret to defeat paperwork is _**Kage Bunshin**_ ( _ **Shadow clone**_ )" Naruto said with that he _**shunshin**_ _(_ _ **body flicker**_ _)_ to his apartment. Sarutobi stand there for a minute in complete shock after he snap out of his shock he walk towards his desk and pull out a scroll which his student give him and tell him after figuring out how to defeated paperwork than he can read what is inside in the scroll. He open the scroll and it says 'hit here' he started to hit his head and muttering stupid, stupid over and over after few minutes of hitting himself. He create four clones and told them to do paperwork he pull out a orange book and started reading it and giggle with blush on his place and nose bleed praising his student for this master piece.

 **Naruto's Apartment.**

Naruto appear and started making launch. " _ **I have 30 minutes before I go to meet team 8**_ " Naruto thought after making and eating launch he _**shunshin**_ _(_ _ **body flicker**_ _)_ and disappear. He appear at his training ground and saw his clones are doing chakra control exercise he create 800 clones. "Okay I want 100 of you to practice _**Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)**_ , 100 of you to practice _**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)**_ , 100 of you to practice _**Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique)**_ ,100 of you to practice _**Nawanuke no Jutsu (Rope Escape Technique)**_ ,100 of you to practice _**Kage Kunai no Jutsu(Shadow Kunai Technique)**_ , 100 of you to practice _**Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique)**_ , 100 of you to practice _**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation),**_ 100 of you to practice _**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**_ , 100 of you to practice _**Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga (Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang)**_ , 100 of you to practice _**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique)**_ , 100 of you to practice _**Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm)**_ dispelled yourself after 2 hours in group of 10 or when learn the jutsu" Naruto told them they nod and started going to different direction to practice jutsu giving them. Naruto _**shunshin**_ _ **(**_ _ **body flicker**_ _ **)**_ to team 8 training ground.

 **Team 8 Training Ground.**

Naruto appear and saw no one is there so he walk towards a tree and sit on a branch of it. After few minutes of waiting he saw Hinata is come he was about to greet her but decide against it he want to see what she is going to do. He watch she take her family taijutsu stance he saw while practicing that she was having some difficulty. He known that the stance didn't suit Hinata from what he saw she has flexible body while stance is more suits for a strong body. He land beside her and watch she jump a little from his sudden entrance.

"Hey Hinata-chan I saw you're training with your gentle fist but there is something wrong with it" Naruto told her Hinata blush and trying to not fainted has she was standing so close to her crush. " _ **Naruto-kun watch my training and he is talking with me okay Hinata don't fainted just took a breath and talk to him**_ " Hinata thought she took a deep breath and look at Naruto. "What is it Naruto-Kun" Hinata asked blushing a little from talking to her crush Naruto look at Hinata. "Hinata-chan I think the gentle fist need a strong body but your body is flexible that's why you are not able to use it properly" Naruto told her she nod she thought about what he said and it make sense that's why whenever she train in the gentle fist she feel like it doesn't suit her. "What are you doing here Naruto-kun" Hinata asked him. "Well I was waiting for Kurenai-sensei" Naruto told her.

"But Kurenai-sensei is gone on mission she will come in 2 days" Hinata inform him sadly thinking now he was going to leave. "Well it is bad but okay what I can do about it say Hinata do you want to train with me I know a taijutsu style which is for flexible body you can mix it with your gentle fist and can create your own taijutsu style" Naruto told her Hinata was blushing thinking about spending time with her crush not trusting her voice she nod. He and Hinata start training they train for 2 hours. Naruto look at sky and saw it's getting late he look at Hinata. "Hinata-chan it's getting late with should stop our training" Naruto said Hinata was sad because she want to spend more time with him but knew he is right. "Okay Naruto-kun I will see you tomorrow" Hinata said she was about to go home when Naruto stop her. "Wait Hinata-chan if you want you can come to my apartment tomorrow so we can train together" Naruto asked her " _ **Train with Naruto-kun alone**_ " Hinata thought with blush on her face she nod. "Okay Naruto-kun I will meet you tomorrow at your apartment" Hinata said she walk towards her home. " _ **I may go to Hokage Moment now and see if jiji is there**_ " Naruto thought he _**shunshin**_ _(_ _ **body flicker**_ _)_ to Hokage Moment.

 **That's it next chapter will be in next four weeks if I get a beat reader that I will try to reduce the time**

 **Will Sarutobi will survive in the invasion you can vote**

 **Yes:**

 **No:**

 **You can vote until I post next two chapters.**

 **And also I like to inform that this is eight girls harem four each clan.**

 **The list and the voting for you will started form the next chapter I have already select three girls you can vote for rest of girls and I also want reason for the girl to be pair with Naruto.**

 **Okay that's it until next chapter.**

Page 7


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Friends and Welcome Back to my new chapter of Naruto story.**

 **Now for those how are thinking about why Naruto did not get a brain damage the answer is simple because of Kurama cooperating. While in the amine Kurama do not cooperate so he did not help Naruto to heal his brain damage but in my story Kurama is cooperating with Naruto so Naruto's healing ability is increasing so that's why he did not get brain that much brain damage.**

 **Will Sarutobi will survive in the invasion you can vote**

 **Yes: 6**

 **No: 1**

 **You can vote until I post next one chapters.**

 **And I am going to tell three girls that are going to be with Naruto are.**

 **Frist Hinata, Second Ino, and third and finally girl is Kurotsuchi.**

 **And the girls you can vote that will be with Naruto are.**

 **Fuu:**

 **Karin:**

 **Sakura:**

 **Tenten:**

 **Yugito:**

 **Shion:**

 **Koyuki:**

 **Kurenai:**

 **Hana:**

 **Yugao:**

 **Kin:**

 **Tayuya:**

 **Mei:**

 **Temari:**

 **Okay this are the girls you can vote for.**

 **Paring will be NarutoXHarem.**

 **I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto will notice Hinata.**

' **Demon Speaking/Summoning Speaking/Inner Sakura Speaking** '

' _ **Thinking/ Thought/Justu**_ '

'Human Speaking'

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Hokage Moment**.

Naruto appear with _**shunshin**_ _(_ _ **body flicker**_ _)_ and saw Sarutobi is waiting for him with an Anbu. He wore black, sleeveless jumper under a grey flack jacket with strapped-up shinobi sandals, arm-length gloves with guards over them. He carried a sword strapped to his back, and wore a mask that resembles a cat's face covered in green and red intricate markings. "Hey Jiji who is this" Naruto asked his grandfather-figure. "Naruto this is the man who is going to help you to build your house" Sarutobi said Naruto look at him.

"How can he help" Naruto asked him. "Naruto this man have Shodai Hokage (First Hokage) **Mokuton** ( **Wood Release** ) bloodline" Sarutobi told him. Naruto look at the man in awe. "So he is related to Shodai Hokage (First Hokage)" Naruto question Sarutobi. "No Naruto this man is not related to Shodai Hokage (First Hokage) someone experiment on him when he was a child and give him the **Mokuton** ( **Wood Release** )" Sarutobi answer him Naruto nod they walk towards the area Naruto was going to build his new home.

 **Unknown Area.**

After few minutes of walking they come to the area and saw why he choice this place and must say this is the perfect place to build a home. "So let's get started" The Anbu said and with that they started building his house. After few hours later the house is ready and the Anbu which he learn his name his Yamato also build him wooden furniture with help of his **Mokuton** ( **Wood Release** ) and place them inside his house. The Sarutobi and the Anbu left but not before Sarutobi give Naruto some security seals. Naruto looked at his house. " _ **So what did you think Kurama**_ " Naruto asked his friend. " _ **Well its good I must that Yamato guy was skilled maybe not as much as Hashirama but still skilled**_ " Kurama told him Naruto nod " _ **Now buy some new things and go to sleep**_ " Naruto thought with that he use _**henge (transformation)**_ into a shinobi and _**shunshin**_ _(_ _ **body flicker**_ _)_ to buy some new things.

 **Shopping District.**

Naruto appear still in _**henge (transformation)**_ and start shopping. After shopping things like paints, groceries, appliances for his bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, guest room and some clothes and store them into his six storage scrolls separately he use _**shunshin**_ _(_ _ **body flicker**_ _)_ and disappear.

 **Naruto's Apartment.**

Naruto appear at his apartment and disable his _**henge (transformation)**_ and make 6 clones give them six storage scrolls. "Okay I want six of you to store ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, fūinjutsu, genjutsu, and other books and scroll separately and when it's done give them to me and 5 of you dispelled yourselves while one clone wait for Hinata tell her where my new home is" Naruto order his clones they nod and started doing their task. After finishing it they give scrolls to Naruto who take it and 5 dispelled themselves Naruto use _**shunshin**_ _(_ _ **body flicker**_ _)_ and disappear leaving the one clone to wait for Hinata and tell her.

 **Naruto's New House.**

Naruto appear at his new house and go inside and make 120 clones and give them the scrolls. "Okay I want 60 of you to place all appliances into the room there name write on the scroll and the groceries into kitchen and when it's done dispelled yourselves and I want 60 of you to place the scrolls and books accordingly when it's done dispelled yourselves" Naruto order his clones they take the scrolls give an "Hai" and started doing their task. After few hours later he got the memory of the clones how dispelled themselves that all the things are place in there room. He walks into his bedroom change his clothes and fall sleeps in his new bed.

 **Next Day.**

Naruto wake up and take a shower, get dress and eat breakfast after finishing breakfast he walk outside and look at the field he thought about something he want to try. " _ **Hey Kurama how much information of my clones you can take before you get a little headache**_ " Naruto asked his friend which that is seal inside him. Kurama think about what Naruto said he didn't know why Naruto want to know but decide to answer his question and see where this is going.

" _ **Well I can take information about 100000 of your clones before I can get a little headache**_ " Kurama answer him Naruto smile at hearing this. " _ **And how much clones can i make and still can do my psychical training for 3 hours**_ " Naruto question him. __Kurama thought about it for a minute than answer his question. " _ **Well you can make 20000 clones and still can do the 3 hours psychical exercise, but why are you asking this Naruto**_ " Kurama said to him although he have an idea what Naruto is thinking but want to confirm it.

" _ **Well I was thinking that I that I will make clones give them their task and then dispelled them when they complete the task all at once but you will store the information and then give it to me slowly, slowly this way I can get the time to process the information and wouldn't get a headache after**_ _ **dispelling them all at once and can safe my time so what did you thing can you help me with it**_ " Naruto explain and wait for his reply he is nervous that Kurama may not help him but he still if didn't help him he will not hold this against Kurama.

Kurama was thinking about what Naruto said it will help his container and friend to get stronger and he have nothing to do here so why not. " _ **Okay I will help you Naruto beside I have nothing to do here**_ " Kurama told him Naruto jump in the joy that Kurama said yes after few seconds of celebrating he took a deep breath and clam down. " _ **Thanks Kurama you're the best**_ " Naruto thanks his friend. " _ **You're Welcome Naruto, now let's get this training started**_ " Kurama said Naruto nod mentally and take out the books on fūinjutsu that his clones copy all night and create 20000 clones.

"Okay I want 1000 of you to read book on apprentice fūinjutsu and memorize it after memorizing it dispelled yourselves level wise from 1 to 10. 1000 of you to read book on adept fūinjutsu and memorize it after memorizing it dispelled yourselves level wise from 1 to 10. 1000 of you to read book on expert fūinjutsu and memorize it after memorizing it dispelled yourselves level wise from 1 to 10. 1000 of you to read book on master fūinjutsu and memorize it after memorizing it dispelled yourselves level wise from 1 to 10" Naruto order his 4000 clones the clones take the books and started reading them Naruto look at his 16000 remaining clones.

"1000 of you learn _**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi**_ ( _ **Earth Release: Earth Shore Return**_ ) and after learning it dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you learn _**Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu**_ ( _ **Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique**_ ) after learning it dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you learn _**Katon: Endan**_ ( _ **Fire Release: Flame Bullet**_ ) after learning it dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you learn _**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ ( _ **Fire Release Great Fireball Technique**_ ) after learning it dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you learn _**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ ( _ **Hiding in Mist Technique**_ ) after learning it dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you learn _**Suirō no Jutsu**_ ( _ **Water Prison Technique**_ ) after learning it dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you learn _**Suiton: Teppōdama**_ ( _ **Water Release: Gunshot**_ ) after learning it dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you learn _**Fūton: Daitoppa**_ ( _ **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**_ ) after learning it dispelled yourselves. 1000 of you learn _**Fūton: Shinkūha**_ ( _ **Wind Release: Vacuum Wave**_ ) after learning it dispelled yourselves" Naruto order his 9000 clones they left to different area to practice the justu Naruto look at his remaining 7000 clones and take out some kunai and senbon.

"Okay I want 1000 of you to do leaf exercise. 1000 of you to do tree walking exercise. 1000 of you to do water walking exercise. 1000 of you to do kunai balancing exercise. 1000 of you to do senbon balancing exercise. 500 of you to practice taijutsu and 500 of you to practice kenjutsu when you all feel that your charka is going to be empty than dispelled yourselves" Naruto order his remaining clones the clones started doing their task and Naruto walk away into another clearing and start doing his exercise.

 **3 hours later.**

Naruto is sitting under a tree resting and processing the information that Kurama is sending him which he receive from his two clones who are reading the read the book of apprentice and adept fūinjutsu dispelled themselves he took out some blank scrolls, ink and create 100 clones. "10 of you practice weight seal and 10 of you practice resistance seal dispelled yourselves when you can do it perfectly and 80 of you started to build an area for gardening" Naruto order his clone they said "Hai" his 20 clones take the scrolls and ink and started trying to make weight and resistance seals he got up feeling his energy come back and his 80 goes to make an area for gardening. "Let's go to buy some vegetable and flower seeds and some scrolls and ink" Naruto said to himself he _**henge**_ ( _ **transformation**_ ) into a shinobi and use _**shunshin**_ _(_ _ **body flicker**_ _)_ and disappear.

 **Shopping District.**

Naruto appear still in his _**henge**_ ( _ **transformation**_ ) and started going towards a weapon store as walking he pass a music instrument store he look at a the instruments until he saw a beautiful wooden flute he stop suddenly and stare at flute a memory came into his mind.

 **Flashback.**

 _A young Naruto was playing a beautiful melody on his flute a woman was sitting next to him who was listening enjoying the melody he was playing and humming along with melody after few second of playing he stop and look at the women sitting next to him._

" _So how I did today nee-chan it was nice isn't it" Young Naruto asked nervously she giggle at his nervous expression he pout hearing her giggle she stop when she saw his pout and deicide to answer his question. "That was very nice Naruto you play it very nicely" She told him Naruto cheer after hearing this she smile when she saw his bright smile._

" _Naruto can you promise me something" She asked Naruto stop celebrating and looks at her. "What nee-chan" Naruto asked her wondering what she going to talk about. "Promise me that you will never stop playing the flute" She said Naruto smile. "Of course nee-chan I promise you to that i will never stop playing flute" Naruto promise her she smile kiss his forehead lightly giggling at his blushing face "Good boy" She said he pout before smiling as he hug her which she return._

 **Flashback End.**

Naruto fell really bad that he forgot about promise he did to his nee-chan " _ **I can't believe I forgot something like that, I thing my mind must lock it away because it's really painful to memory it. I haven't played the flute since she die. Well no more**_ " Naruto thought he walk inside the dispelling his _**henge**_ ( _ **transformation**_ ) because he is going to buy the flute as Naruto not as some other shinobi he already broke a promise with his nee-chan he will not do it can.

The owner looks at him before she snarls at him. "What do you want brat I not going to give you anything so get lost from my shop" The Woman said angrily Naruto stood and look into her eyes. "I want to buy that flute I will do what were you want I will clean the store for a month without any money, I will be your slave for a month, I will let you to beat me with anything and I will not fight back if you want you can bring friends to join the fun I will do anything please let me buy that flute" Naruto pleaded to the her.

She was shock that he will do something for a little flute it is expensive she made it herself but no one will do anything just to an instrument. She looks at him carefully and saw no lies and acting he was really will do what he say for just to buy that flute. " _ **Why a demon will act like this for an instrument would I be wrong that he is not a demon that everyone say he just a boy who despaired to buy something he want with his heart**_ " She thought she look at boy before her.

"Tell me boy why you want if I feel like it after hearing than I will let you buy the flute" She said wondering why he was doing this for a flute Naruto smile when he hear this. "I want to buy it because my nee-chan a woman who I look at like a sister had thought me how to play it she was my world I will do anything for her I want to buy that flute because I will feel that she is here with me like she used when were I play the flute" Naruto told her. She looked at him to see if he is acting but when she confirm that he is not acting and his feelings are real she smile slightly. She knows that the girl is dead has he spoke about her but she will let the him buy the flute so that he feels the girl he called sister never left him.

"Okay boy I hear what I want and I will let you buy this flute" She said Naruto look at her in surprise before smiling brightly. "Thank you" Naruto thank her. "You're welcome" She said she took out the flute and put it in the box and give to him. "That will be 8000 Ryo" She told him he nod and take out the money and give to her and walk out of the shop taking a _**henge**_ ( _ **transformation**_ ) into a shinobi " _ **Maybe I visit nee-chan grave after buying the other things and probably buy her favorite flower**_ " he thought he nod and started shopping.

After buying scrolls and ink vegetables seeds he thought about a shop to buy flower for his nee-chan grave and also seeds for his new garden and then remember Ino's family own a flower shop he have go there with Shikamaru because he wouldn't find Chōji anywhere because he didn't want be with Ino alone after deciding he will go there he dispelled his _**henge**_ ( _ **transformation**_ ) because he didn't want to tell Ino why he was using _**henge**_ ( _ **transformation**_ ) than he use _**shunshin**_ ( _ **body flicker**_ ) and disappear.

 **Hello guys now I know you are wondering how is this girl and how she meet Naruto and how she die and I am telling you now that all of you will know of that girl in Naruto match against Neji so you have to wait until Chūnin exam finals.**

 **And Vote for the girl you want to be with Naruto.**

 **And I am still looking for a beta reader if anyone wants to help then pm me on my account.**

 **Until next chapter.**

Page 10


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Friends and Welcome Back to my new chapter of Naruto story with the help of my beta reader** **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark** **.**

 **Will Sarutobi will survive in the invasion the vote are:**

 **Yes: 11**

 **No: 2**

 **So Sarutobi will survive the invasion and how will he survive well that's a secret and also I don't Shizune on the list like some people want to because she is like big sister to Naruto and she will be pair with someone else some with Anko and Ayame. I also add one more girl in the list.**

 **The votes of the girls that will pair with Naruto are:**

 **Fuu: 5**

 **Karin: 6**

 **Sakura: 4**

 **Tenten: 8**

 **Yugito: 4**

 **Shion: 7**

 **Koyuki: 4**

 **Kurenai: 2**

 **Hana: 6**

 **Yugao: 3**

 **Kin: 4**

 **Tayuya: 3**

 **Mei: 5**

 **Temari: 3**

 **Samui: 2**

 **Paring will be NarutoXHarem.**

 **I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto will notice Hinata.**

' **Demon Speaking/Summoning Speaking/Inner Sakura Speaking** '

' _ **Thinking/ Thought/Justu**_ '

'Human Speaking'

 **Chapter 4.**

 **Yamanaka's Flower Shop.**

Ino was sitting on the counter reading a magazine. When the door open and someone walked in, she looked up from the counter and saw a cute boy. "Hello! Welcome to The Yamanaka Flower Shop! How can I help you?" Ino greeted the costumer. Naruto look at her strangely for a minute wondering why she didn't recognize him, before he remembered that he didn't wear his regular clothes this time. "Hello Ino, it's me Naruto, and I want to buy some seeds and a flower" Naruto said to her. Ino was shocked that this cute boy was Naruto. She looks closely at him and sees his whisker marks, confirming that he is indeed Naruto.

" _ **What the heck?! This cute boy is Naruto? Now I know why Hinata always liked him; heck if he wore these clothes in the academy, I would go after him myself, but maybe it's not too late to try**_ " Ino thought with a blush.

Naruto noticed the blush and smirks. "Like what you see Ino-chan?" Naruto teased her as his smirk widened when he saw her blush grow.

"Anyway, did you just say you want to buy some seeds and a flower?" Ino asked him after forcing her blush down. She didn't think Naruto would've liked to do gardening.

"Yes, I said I wanted to buy some seeds and a white rose flower." Naruto said to her. Ino then looked at him oddly. "I didn't know you liked to garden Naruto, and you DO know that the white rose flower is not exactly Sakura's favorite and is quite expensive" Ino said to him.

He nodded. "I know that the flower is expensive, but I want to buy it anyway and it's not for Sakura" Naruto told her. Ino noticed he didn't add "chan" in Sakura's name and wondered what happened

between them. She also wondered who he was going to give the flower to, but decided not to think about it now and to go get the flower and seeds he had asked her for.

After a few minutes later she came with a bag and the flower in her hands. She placed the bag on the counter and gave the flower to Naruto. "Here are your flower and the seeds. This all will cost 8,000 Ryo" Ino said to him. Naruto nodded at her and took out his wallet and gave the money to her. She took the bag from the counter and gave in his hand and he gave her a smile.

"Thank you Ino." Naruto said to her with a charming smile on his face. "You're welcome Naruto." Ino said with a blush on her face after seeing his smile. Naruto walked outside the store and Ino went to get back to her work with a small blush still on her face.

 **Unknown Area.**

Naruto walked towards a grave and placed the flower on the grave.

He then looks at the grave with a sad smile. "Hey nee-chan are you watching me from the sky? See this headband? I became a ninja just like I promised." Naruto said with a sad smile before looking at the ground. "I know I broke a promise with you already nee-chan, but, it hurt so much whenever I play the flute. I miss your voice, your smile, your care-free face" Naruto said crying as tears are coming from his eyes.

"So I stopped playing the flute, but I promise you nee-chan that I will start playing the flute again and this time I will not stop playing it no matter how much it hurts." Naruto promise wiping the tears as wind came around him and he felt like someone was hugging him. "I already forgive you Naruto..." He hears a voice before the wind dies down. He then closes his eyes and smiles a true smile. "Thank you nee-chan. I will visit you again" Naruto whispered before he used _ **shunshin (body flicker)**_ and disappeared.

 **Naruto's House.**

Naruto appeared at the place he told his clones to clean so he can make his new garden. He looked and saw that the clones did their work well. He created 10 clones and gave them the seeds. "Place them and after placing them, dispel yourselves" Naruto ordered his clones as they nodded and headed towards different areas to place the seeds. Naruto started walking inside the house. While walking, he got the memory of his clone which he left in his apartment. Hinata stopped by and the clone told her his new home address. She said she would come tomorrow and then left.

He reached the kitchen and started making lunch and after finished making it, he placed the lunch on the table and sat on the chair and started eating lunch. After he finished eating, he cleaned the dish and walked outside towards the training ground. When he reached there, he then started applying the resistance seals on his body through the memories he get from his clones. After applying it, he channeled some charka onto the seal and immediately started to feel the full effects. He then started his physical exercise.

After finishing his 500 sit-ups, 500 push-ups, and 200 laps of the ground, he walked towards his room to take a shower. While walking, he felt he had to get used to the resistance seal level 1. " _ **It must be because of the healing ability which I got from Kurama**_ " He thought as he increased to 2 and immediately felt the effect. He walked inside the house into the kitchen and started making dinner. After finishing making the dinner, he started to eat it then began to wash the dishes when he was done. He walked upstairs and into his room and took a shower. After that, he changed his clothes and went onto the bed and lay there, taking out a romantic book to start reading it and get some ideas if he got a date with someone. After finishing reading the book, he took out the flute and looked at it.

"Let's see if I still can play this flute like I used to" Naruto said to himself as he put the flute near his mouth and started playing it. A beautiful melody then could be heard in the room. After few minutes of playing, he stopped and looked at the flute with a small smile. "I did okay, although I guess I have to practice some more with it again" Naruto said to himself.

" _ **You did very good Naruto. You play it like you use to. I can tell that you don't need to practice with it**_ " Kurama said to his friend. Naruto looked surprise when he heard this, but then smiled.

" _ **Thanks Kurama**_ " Naruto thanked his friend before he placed the flute on the table and relaxed on the bed before his eyes fell asleep.

The Next Morning.

Naruto woke up and got inside the bathroom to take a shower. After taking a shower, he put some clothes and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. After making breakfast, he served it on a plate and sat in the chair to eat it. After finishing, he washed the dishes and walked outside. He went towards his training ground and created 20,000 clones.

"Okay I want 1000 of you to take a leaf and try to cut it. When you all can cut a leaf dispel yourselves at once. 1000 of you take a leaf and try to burn it and when you all can burn a leaf dispel yourselves at once. 1000 of you to take leaf and try turn it into dust and when you all can turn the leaf into dust dispel yourselves at once. 1000 of you to take a leaf and make it wet. Try to take water from it and when you all can separate water from the leaf, dispel yourselves at once. 1000 of you take a leaf and try to crinkle it and when you all can crinkle the leaf, dispel yourselves at once." Naruto ordered his clones, who all gave a "Hai" beginning their task. Naruto then looked at his 15000 remaining clones.

"Okay I want 1,000 of you learn _**Doton: Retsudo Tenshō (Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm)**_ , 1,000 of you learn _**Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique)**_ , 1,000 of you learn _**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**_ , 1,000 of you learn _**Katon: Dai Endan (Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet)**_ , 1,000 of you learn _**Raiton: Gian(Lightning Release: False Darkness)**_ , 1,000 of you learn _**Ration: Ration Bunshin no Justu (Lightning Release: Lightning Clone Technique)**_ , 1,000 of you learn _**Suiton: Mizuame Nabara (Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field)**_ , 1,000 of you to learn _**Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)**_ , 1,000 of you to learn _**Fūton: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)**_ , 1,000 of you to learn _**Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere)**_. After learning and mastering it, dispel yourselves." Naruto order 10000 of his clones which give a "Hai" and left to different area to learn the Justus. He then looks at his 5,000 remaining clones.

"Okay I want 1,000 of you do the leaf exercise, 1,000 of you do the kunai balancing exercise for 3 hours dispelled yourselves 3 hours later. 1000 of you do senbon balancing exercise for 3 hours then dispelled yourselves 3 hours after." Naruto ordered his clones. They gave a "Hai and started doing their exercise.

Naruto increased his resistance seal level to 3 and started doing his physical exercises. After finishing his exercises he decided to relax and took out his flute from a storage seal and started playing it.

He plays the flute for a few minutes before he stops. "Okay, today is a team meeting. I should go there before I arrive late" Naruto said to himself. He then got up and walked towards Training Ground 7 to meet his team.

 **Training Ground 7.**

Naruto arrived at the Training Ground and saw his teammates. He was going to greet them, but decided against it he made a clone and walks into the forest. When he reaches there, he makes a clone and starts practicing his taijutsu stance which he read in a book. He tries it and it feels right, so decides to use it but the stance didn't have a name so he decided to name it. He named it the **Fox Stance** , but the best part of the stance is that he can add other taijutsu stances to it. While practicing, he stopped when he got the memory of his clone which dispelled, telling him that Kakashi-sensei has arrived. He walks towards where his team and as he reached there, he saw Sakura yelling at Kakashi-sensei.

"Yo Naruto! Nice to see you decided to join us" Kakashi said as his other teammates looked at him in surprise that he did not wear his orange jumpsuit. Sakura then started to yell at him.

"Naruto-baka are you trying to look cool?! Whatever you do, I am not going to go out with you!" Sakura said angrily. She thought that he was doing this to simply impress her and to get a date with her.

Naruto just ignored her making her angry that the dead last is ignoring her. He then looked at his sensei. "So why did you call us here Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked Kakashi as said man gave them his famous eye smile.

"Oh, I am going to participate you all at this year's Chūnin Exams" Kakashi said giving them the form of the Chūnin Exam application.

Naruto looked at the form for a minute before he sign it and gave it back to his sensei. Sasuke also signed the form quickly and gave it back to sensei thinking about this possible opportunity to fight any strong opponents and be one step closer to kill his brother. Sakura also signed the form after seeing Sasuke sign it and gave it back to Kakashi thinking that Sasuke will save her from any danger.

Kakashi then took their forms. "So when we will the exams be and where is it? Also, Kakashi-sensei, can you come to my house? I want to talk to you about something. You can ask Jiji where my new house is" Naruto asked as Kakashi gave an eye smile.

"In 4 days and the exam will be started at the academy. I will come over to your house at 4:00 pm Naruto" Kakashi said as Naruto nodded. "If that is it, then I will see you at 4:00 pm at my house Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said leaving his team's training ground.

Sakura is a little surprised that he didn't ask her out but decided he must finally get the message that she didn't like him. Now, she's finally alone with her Sasuke-kun.

She turn towards her Sasuke-kun and was about to ask him out when she noticed him walking towards his compound. She ran after him trying to get a date with him.

" _ **The Chūnin Exams huh? This will be fun**_ " Naruto thought. When he reaches some distance from his teammates and was sure that they wouldn't able to see him, he used _**shunshin (body flicker)**_ and disappeared.

 **Now for those who are thinking that Naruto is becoming too powerful I will tell you he is not because he didn't have that much experience.**

 **Sure he has that many justu but he didn't have to experience to know when to use which justu and he also didn't have his first kill which I am planning to change before he go into exam. And also I am going to pick the girl in harem how has maximum vote in next two chapters.**

 **So vote for your favorite girl until next chapter.**


	5. Story Challenge

**Hello friends this not a chapter but challenge of some Naruto story that I want to write but wouldn't able to because of my stories.**

 **Pm me if you are going to write this story.**

 **Summary: What if naruto born in uchiha clan? And was little brother of Shushi.**

 **Conditions**

 **1\. Naruto will be not like other uchiha he will be kind and care.**

 **2\. He will be prodigy and will learn fuinjutsu.**

 **3\. Main paring will be NarutoXMito(The name of Minato and Kushina daughter you can change the name if you want)XHinata and can add any girl you like in this harem.**

 **4\. Naruto will get both of Shushi eyes and will unlock** **mangekyō sharingan at the time Shushi when Shushi will die.**

 **5\. Sauske will die in the massacre and Itachi will let Naruto and his mother mikoto live and Mikoto adopt Naruto after the massacre.**

 **6\. Naruto will get curse seal but he will destroy orochimaru soul that is inside the seal and can use it fully.**

 **7\. He will get two summoning contract first is dragon and second his wolf**

 **8\. There will be no Minato and Kushina bashing at all.**

 **That's it.**


End file.
